Solar photovoltaic power generation (“SPVPG”) systems may include a number of maximum power point tracking devices. For example, a SPVPG may utilize a number of grid-connected inverters to supply electricity to an alternating current (AC) utility power grid, and an inverter may include a maximum power point (MPP) tracker configured to operate the set of photovoltaic panels supplying electricity to the inverter at a maximum power point.